classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Playlists
Because sometimes one theme song is just not enough. (Unlike with theme songs, it's no big deal for a song to appear on multiple playlists. Also, some songs may contain spoilers.) ---- Ian Bell Making Plans for Nigel by XTC Volatile Times (IAMseX Unfall Rework) by IAMX Vital Signs by Rush Citizen Erased by Muse Paranoid Android by Radiohead Senses Working Overtime by XTC Just Another Day by Oingo Boingo Spaceman by the Killers Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz Ghosts of Utopia by IAMX Sit Down Stand Up (Snakes & Ladders.) by Radiohead Micro Cuts by Muse This playlist is meant to be played in order. Here it is on 8tracks. Lorelei Cyrus Kiss With a Fist by Florence and the Machine Sanctuary by Gareth Emery Penguin by Avicii Timebomb by Laidback Luke Amelia Degraffe Black Diamond by Stratovarius No One Likes Superman Anymore by I Fight Dragons A Million Ways by OK Go Crazy On You by Heart No One Knows My Plan by They Might Be Giants This playlist is meant to be played in order. Sapphire Griffin Enterlude by The Killers Six Ways 'til Sunday by Rise Against I Don't Believe In Your Love by Avantasia Walls Covered In Blood by Toby "Radiation" Fox Can't Get It Wrong by Spock's Beard Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons Guilty Filthy Soul by AWOLNATION Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION Exitlude by The Killers This playlist is meant to be played in order. Here it is on 8tracks. Ivy Harmon Paranoid Android by Radiohead Cloudbusting by Kate Bush Under Pressure by Queen 25 or 6 to 4 by Chicago Manic Depression by Emilie Autumn Map of the Problematique by Muse Hoodoo by Muse Binary by the Crüxshadows This playlist is meant to be played in order. Here it is on 8tracks. Rachel Heffron In My Head by Queens of the Stone Age Wrecking Ball by Interpol Try Honesty by Billy Talent Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World Buddy Holly by Weezer Evenflow by Pearl Jam 68 State by Gorillaz Free Will by Rush Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down Amanda Hunter Fuel by Metallica Running with the Devil by Van Halen Dubai Blues by Chickenfoot Epitaph by King Crimson Work in Progress Tony Kim (First Salem) Kulay Kuken Kunyang Kulen Kel Kkeya (그래그건그냥그런걸꺼야) by the Yoon Do Hyun Band One Night in Bangkok by Murray Head The Dr. Who Theme as performed by Brew Guy Embrace the Sun by Thou Shalt Not Acroyali by Yanni Come Undone by Duran Duran Kokay Swuk'in Salam (고개숙인사람) by The Yoon Do Hyun Band Sarah Jane McGann (Second Salem) The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg by Iron Maiden The Doctor Who Theme/I Am the Doctor as performed by Eric Calderone Alive by Pearl Jam Mea Culpa by Enigma À Tout le Monde (Set Me Free) by Megadeth feat. Cristina Scabbia The Spirit Carries On by Dream Theater Eternal by Evanescence Out of My Mind by Duran Duran Standing in Motion by Yanni Tamsyn Kite Hyperactive! by Thomas Dolby Hey Bulldog by the Beatles Last of the American Girls by Green Day 2 + 2 = 5 (The Lukewarm.) by Radiohead The Weapon (Part II of Fear) by Rush Climbing Up the Walls by Radiohead Under Ice by Kate Bush Thoughts of a Dying Atheist by Muse Memories Can't Wait by Talking Heads El Mañana by Gorillaz I Miss You by blink-182 While My Guitar Gently Weeps by the Beatles Sing For Absolution by Muse ¿Viva la Gloria? (Little Girl) by Green Day Tamsyn's theme song This playlist is meant to be played in order. Here it is on 8tracks. Keiichi Kuno 550 senta vs shogun - Skyfire, by Andrew Rayel The Fusion Armada by Omnia & IRA Two Worlds Euphonic by Dennis Shepard and Talla2 XLC Kill of the Year Sounds by Wezz Devall Amsterdam Armind by Orjan Nilsen Slave (Tritonal & Ben Gold Club Dub) Up There Recordings by Tritonal Invasion (Club Mix) 550 anthem Armada By W&W Between The Rays Armind by Orjan Nilsen Icesave (Original Mix) by Setrise vs Johann Stone Stellar Armind by Gaia Kinetic Armada by Abstract Vision & Elite Electronic J’ai Envie De Toi Armind by Armin van Buuren, presents Gaia Fight The Fire (Stoneface & Terminal remix) Armada by Andy Moor Impact (MaRLo remix) Sounds by W&W Witness (Tomas Heredia Remix) Armind by Cerf, Mitiska & Jaren feat. Rank 1 Spotlight (Original Mix) by Jorn van Deynhoven Reach Out To Ashes (ANTiP0D Mashup) by Sebastian Brandt vs Cathy Burton Brute (Armin’s Illegal Drum Edit), by Ferry Corsten & Armin van Buuren Concrete Angel (John O’Callaghan Remix) by Gareth Emery feat. Christina Novelli Belter [Armind by Armin van Buuren & Orjan Nilsen Megalodon Armada by MaRLo Full Moon Fever (Power Dub) Records by Indecent Noise Feat. Ridgewalkers Serenity by Armin Van Buren This Light Between Us (Armin van Buuren’s Great Strings Mix) Armind, by Armin van Buuren feat. Christian Burns Darren Lovelark The Small Print by Muse Bodysnatchers by Radiohead Ghosts by Ladytron Where I End and You Begin (The Sky is Falling In) by Radiohead 42 by Coldplay This playlist is meant to be played in order. Dora Lovelark The Passenger by Iggy Pop Ghosts by Ladytron Vriska's Theme by Toby "Radiation" Fox Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears Brain Damage by Pink Floyd There There (The Boney King of Nowhere.) by Radiohead Map Of Your Head by Muse by Coldplay This playlist is meant to be played in order. You can listen to it on 8tracks.com. Isabel May The Trooper by Iron Maiden Long Train Runnin' by The Doobie Brothers Ain't Your Fairytale by Sonata Arctica Why Do You Love Me by Garbage Danger! High Voltage by Electric Six Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood by Santa Esmeralda Inside Out by Eve 6 Crushcrushcrush by Paramore Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz This playlist is meant to be played in order. Delta Morgan Enter Sandman by Metallica Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Marilyn Manson Fiction (Dreams In Digital) by Orgy Creepy Doll by Jonathan Coulton This playlist is meant to be played in order. Sigma Morgan Float On by Modest Mouse Shiny Happy People by R.E.M. In The Meantime by Spacehog Bliss by Muse Collective Joss Playlist She Blinded Me With Science by Thomas Dolby Weird Science by Oingo Boingo Disco Inferno by The Trammps Science Genius Girl by Freezepop I Think I'm a Clone Now by Weird Al Yankovic All Star by Smash Mouth Burning Down the House by Talking Heads This Fire by Franz Ferdinand Live Forever by Oasis Jerk it Out by Caesars Firestarter by the Prodigy Then the Morning Comes by Smash Mouth Stacy Romero Fake Wings by Kajiura Yuki Handroid by Daita Rock and Roll by Led Zeppelin I Hate Myself for Loving You by Joan Jett Cherry Bomb by The Runaways You Could Be Mine by Guns n Roses I'll Stick Around by Foo Fighters Cliffs of Dover by Eric Johnson Humans Being by Van Halen First Impression by Duran Duran Alli Routhier Detroit Rock City by KISS Rebel Yell by Billy Idol Holiday In Cambodia by Dead Kennedys Swallow the Razor by Bang Camaro 3's and 7's by Queens of the Stone Age Float by Flogging Molly This playlist is meant to be played in order. Kim "Kiya" Sakai Fascination Street by The Cure Last Friday Night by Katy Perry Midnight Celebration by Hyde Girl Panic by Duran Duran Volcano Girls by Veruca Salt Evening Rose by Dope Headz Sex by Zombie Girl Beauty and Stupid by Kiyoharu Policy of Truth by Depeche Mode Battle in Me by Garbage Forever Love by X-Japan Emily Sakai Day Nine: Playground by Ayreon Hungry like the Wolf by Duran Duran Dive to Blue by L'Arc en Ciel The Change by Evanescence Overture/Ambivalence by Exist+Trace Criminal by Fiona Apple One Step Closer by Linkin Park Obsession (TV Mix) by See-Saw Eet by Regina Spektor Close My Eyes Forever by Device Last Dance by The Cure Someone Else Not Me by Duran Duran The Final by Dir en Grey Return to Innocence by Enigma Kacy Sharpe Lies by Evanescence Supervixen by Garbage TNT for the Brain by Enigma Queer by Garbage Sex Type Thing by Stone Temple Pilots Deadly Siren by Murray Gold The Principles of Lust (Everlasting Lust Mix) by Enigma Honnou by Exist+Trace Milo Sharpe It's Not the Fall That Hurts by Caesars Walking Contradiction by Green Day Song 2 by Blur Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence Happy Day Violator by dada The Reflex (Single Version) by Duran Duran Destroy Everything You Touch by Ladytron Shout by Tears for Fears Smoke And Mirrors by Gotye Dogs by Pink Floyd Bigmouth Strikes Again by The Smiths This playlist is meant to be be played in order. Here it is on 8tracks. Gareth Tennenbaum The Way by Fastball The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats The Logical Song by Supertramp Before the Lobotomy by Green Day One of My Turns by Pink Floyd Screenager by Muse Shout by Tears for Fears Disintegration by the Cure This playlist is meant to be played in order. Here it is on 8tracks. Darcy Tennenbaum Goodbye Blue Sky by Pink Floyd Karma Police by Radiohead Talk Show Host by Radiohead Give Me Novacaine by Green Day Ballad of a Thin Man by Bob Dylan Sister Europe by the Psychedelic Furs Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd You Don't Know What It's Like by Econoline Crush I Am A Rock by Simon & Garfunkel Broken by Gorillaz psych0ruins by Toby "Radiation" Fox One More Astronaut by I Mother Earth Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day Showbiz by Muse Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park Invisible Sun by The Police I Might Be Wrong by Radiohead Back in Time by Keane This playlist is meant to be played in order. Lavinia Tennenbaum II In the Flesh? by Pink Floyd Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World Panic Station by Muse In a Big Country by Big Country Butterflies & Hurricanes by Muse I Am A Scientist by The Dandy Warhols Take Me to the River by Talking Heads Empire Ants by Gorillaz I Might Be Wrong by Radiohead Exit Music (For a Film) by Radiohead Backdrifts (Honeymoon is Over.) by Radiohead track This playlist is meant to be played in order. You can listen to it on YouTube. It is also playable on 8tracks.com Ophelia Tennenbaum The Thin Ice by Pink Floyd My Iron Lung by Radiohead I'm So Sick by Flyleaf She by Green Day Load Me Up by Matthew Good Band MK Ultra by Muse Crawling by Linkin Park Crazy by Gnarls Barkley Schism by Tool Goodbye Blue Sky by Pink Floyd Talk Show Host by Radiohead Shine On You Crazy Diamond (Parts I-V) by Pink Floyd Memories Can't Wait by Talking Heads Keep Talking by Pink Floyd Take Me to the River by Talking Heads And She Was by Talking Heads Once in a Lifetime by Talking Heads Brain Damage by Pink Floyd This playlist is meant to be played in order. Zack Tyler (Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth by Cliff Burton Dahlia by X-Japan For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden Creatures That Kissed in Cold Mirrors by Cradle of Filth Heaven and Hell by Black Sabbath Art of Life by X-Japan A Warm Place by Nine Inch Nails Sweet Child o' Mine by Guns n Roses Erotomania by Dream Theater Heart On by Celldweller Zero Signal by Fear Factory Emerson Vannett Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival Red Lenses by Rush No One Lives Forever by Oingo Boingo Street Spirit (Fade Out) by Radiohead This playlist is meant to be played in order. You can listen to it on YouTube. Wes I Can See For Miles by The Who Basket Case by Green Day I Wanna Be Sedated by The Ramones Rainbow in the Dark by Dio Where Is My Mind? by The Pixies I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly Normal by Bumblefoot Hold Your Colour by Pendulum It's the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) by REM This playlist is meant to be played in order. XYZ Just a Bullet Away (up to 4:04) by Metallica (Eddie) Ride the Lightning by Metallica (Eddie) Push by Dio (Billy) Shut Up and Explode by Boom Boom Satellites (Jon) YYZ by Rush (Jon) Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People (Eddie) Pancho and Lefty by Merle Haggard and Willie Nelson (Jon & Eddie) This I Love by Guns n Roses (Jon & Billy) Just a Bullet Away (4:04 on) by Metallica (Eddie) The Four Girl Ensemble Motteke Serafuku by the cast of Lucky Star (All Four) Agepoyo Tonight by IOSYS (All Four) Get It Up by Chickenfoot (Brandy & Erika) Plug In/Devil Side by Vamps (Jenna) Defloration by Emax (Misty) Burning Force by Tangerine Dream (spoiler) Seventeen by Ladytron (Erika) I Love Playing with Fire by The Runaways (Erika) The Fusion (Exminds Remix Edit) by Omnia & IRA (All Four) Luna by Gackt (Tsukiko, Brandy's L5R character) Nuclear Flash by OCRemix (Brandy) Ringo Hiyori ~ The Wolf Whistling Song by Rocky Chack (Naomi) Somewhere Trouble Don't Go by Miranda Lambert (Misty & Jenna) The Lonely Man by Joe Harnell (spoiler)